Campus
by Charlie-the-Spider
Summary: A group of students set up camp on their school's grounds, where they plan on partying and enjoying their youth, but little do they know a certain misfortune will happen and haunt them forever.


**Summary: A group of students set up camp on their school's grounds, where they plan on partying and enjoying their youth, but little do they know a certain misfortune will happen and haunt them forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**A/N: Dedicated to my awesome friend Ban, who's always giving me inspiration to write new one-shots.**

**Warning: This is M rated for a reason. Sexual situations, implied incest, and swearing. You've been warned.**

**Campus**

"You sure you wanna sleep from now? The party's just started," Percy asked again as he and Nico neared the dorms that happened to be a part of their school.

Percy and Nico both attended a boarding school, neither really stayed at the dorms normally, and both went home since their houses weren't that far. Right now though, they had a sort-of camp in their school grounds, which meant they got to stay in school for a whole week, sleeping in its dorms and eating from the cafeteria that hardly offered them food that could satisfy their hunger, which usually meant they had to send at least two or three brave people to go get everybody more food. If you were wondering why 'brave', it's because of two reasons, the first being their willingness to go get a huge group of starving teens food; teens ate a lot, which meant whoever went had to spend a lot –if not all- of their money. The second reason was the fact that this camp didn't allow them to use the aid of anything: cell phones, cars, not even iPods, which meant that whoever went, would risk walking at least four miles without any way to go faster or any connection to humanity.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very well," Nico replied with a small smile, rubbing his arm shyly. Percy chuckled at that. He'd been dating Nico for at least six months now –after he courageously admitted his love to him and found out Nico returned his feelings but had been too afraid to say anything- and Nico was still the blushing, awkward kid he'd falling for in the first place. He found that it was one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend.

"Well… want me to hang with you till you fall asleep?" He asked, hoping that his boyfriend would say yes; they both loved their friends but sometimes they just needed time away from the world so they could be together.

"You don't have to, go back to the party if you want," Nico replied, his small, loving smile never fading. God, Percy loved that smile.

"But I want to," He smiled back, grabbing Nico's hand and kissing it, watching the other boy's cheeks flare up and turn bright red.

"O-okay then," Nico stammered, cursing himself as he let his boyfriend into his room, scowling as Percy laughed upon entering.

"God, Nico, it's a dorm room, in _school_, you don' t have to keep it so clean," Percy laughed more as he plopped down on the bed he knew was his boyfriend's and watched said boyfriend take off his overly tight black jeans.

"Shut up," Nico blushed as he picked up his pants and folded them, opting to remain in his boxers, "You know I like staying in a clean place,"

"It _was_ clean, now it's… sterile," Percy laughed and dodged a pillow that was directed at him as he moved over to make room for Nico on the bed.

"Shut up, this isn't even half sterile compared to my step mom's house," Nico said, pecking Percy's lips gently with his own.

"True," Percy chuckled and gave him a gentle kiss, smiling as he felt Nico smile in it, "I'm so glad we're finally getting to spend time together," he said and laughed as Nico rolled his eyes at him, "What?!"

"Well," Nico began as he opened a drawer and took out a half eaten chocolate bar, splitting it between them, "If you weren't partying with the others all the time we'd have had time to do other stuff together," Nico smirked before biting off from his share, chewing it while watching interest spark in Percy's eyes,

"Oh?" Percy asked as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, licking his lips, "What kind of other stuff?"

Nico chuckled and swallowed slowly, putting his chocolate on the bedside table before leaning closer, resting his hand onto Percy's chest, "This kind," he whispered softly against his boyfriend's lips before closing the distance between them, kissing him with enough force and passion to cause an avalanche.

Soon, Nico was seated on Percy's lap, their hands wandering across each other's bodies in the most sinful manner as they grinded their obvious arousals together, their lips still locked in fiery kisses that spoke of nothing but passion and lust.

Nico was shirtless and clad in only boxers as Percy was halfway out of his own jeans and shirt when a knock came to the door, making the sexually frustrated couple groan.

"What?!" Percy asked irritably, turning his attention to his boyfriend again, biting down on his neck before kissing him roughly again to keep him interested.

"Percy dude, it's our turn to go get the food, come on" Came Travis Stoll's voice, making Percy pause his kiss and sigh exasperatedly,

"Travis, man, you know I love you but I'm sort of busy right now, tell Octavian or something," Percy smiled apologetically at Nico, who looked downright frustrated.

"Ugh, fine I'll ask but you owe me one man!" Travis said and walked away, the couple grinning at each other as his footsteps faded away.

"Thank god," Nico groaned as he changed positions, laying down and pulling Percy on top of himself by his hair, kissing him hungrily yet again. The two were almost out of their underwear the second time the knock came, which was roughly seven minutes later.

Growling, Percy opted to ignore it, biting and sucking on Nico's now bruised neck as he rubbed the other boy's erection through his boxers before the knock came again, making Nico groan loudly in defeat,

"Just answer it," He told Percy breathlessly, pushing the older boy off lightly.

"I-" Percy hesitated then sighed, "Don't move okay? I'll come back," He kissed Nico, who nodded, and then moved to the door, opening it with only his boxers on; whoever thought it fun to interrupt his alone time with Nico would have to suffer and see him with an erection.

"What, Travis?" he sighed as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey- not bad," Travis nodded approvingly at his obvious length before clearing his throat as Percy glared hatefully at him, "Um yeah, Octavian told me to fuck off and fuck myself in the process so, you're stuck with me and Grover. Sorry, dude," He winced at him, looking around for possible escape routes in case Percy flipped out and tried to murder him.

Percy sighed and stared at him before turning to look at his boyfriend, "Nico-"

"It's okay go," Nico smiled gently at him, already putting his t-shirt on.

"You sure? I promise we'll continue later," Percy said as he walked away from the doorway, starting to gather his clothing as Travis waited awkwardly by the door,

"Yes, Percy," Nico chuckled and purred softly as Percy pulled him to his body, kissing him deeply. The two began making out once again as Travis stood watching awkwardly before he finally cleared his throat as he noticed their hands beginning to wander.

Blushing, Nico broke away and pushed Percy off yet again, smiling sheepishly at Travis, "Go. Sorry, Travis,"

"It's alright Neeks," Travis grinned and started heading back before noticing Percy still at the doorway, "Percy dude come on!" He shouted, laughing as he tugged the guy from his hair.

Laughing, Percy started walking away before glancing back at his boyfriend, cupping his hands to his mouth, "I love you, Nico di Angelo!" He shouted, grinning as Nico's laugh reached him,

"Love you too, Percy Jackson!" Nico shouted back, shaking his head before closing the door to his room and going to bed.

* * *

"Hey, Grover, you ready to go?" Travis asked as he reached camp with an obviously upset Percy. Right now, most of their friends were seated around the fire as it was dark enough for them to begin their celebration of youth, which consisted of food, beer, more food, a few scary stories that never scared anyone, music, and of course; sex. Their group consisted of Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Juniper, Reyna and Silena, the boys being himself and Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, Grover, his own brother Connor, Octavian and Beckendorf. There were, of course, a few missing people, being Annabeth and Luke who were probably fucking, and Nico who was probably fast asleep by then.

"Dude, Charles said we should wait a bit 'cause apparently Luke wants to come but he's fucking with Annabeth. We gotta wait man," Grover said as he sipped from his beer before leaning close to his girlfriend, Juniper, and kissing her cheek, making her blush and giggle. Juniper was a dark beauty, with her brown soft skin and her wavy chocolate brown hair; she was easily from the most attractive girls on campus. Of course, nobody tried to put the moves on her as she was obviously Grover's girl, and had been for at least three years now. In fact, everyone expected the two to marry and often joked about it, causing Grover to grin proudly and Juniper to blush deeply,

"Oh fuck no," Percy began, "You did _not_ just cockblock me for nothing bro we're going _now_, whether Luke likes it or not," He said angrily, glaring at all of them,

"Oh come on Percy, don't cockblock the dude just cause you got cockblocked, that's fucking cruel man," Grover replied to his best friend, smiling sympathetically,

"I'm not saying I wanna interrupt, let's just go without him and get it over with," Percy said moodily,

"Nah man," Travis said as he sat down next to Thalia, who passed him some alcohol helpfully, "The more, the merrier. Just sit down he'll be here any second now,"

Percy began to argue then sighed, sitting down next to Leo and Frank, who were trying to figure out how to play the guitar that Luke had left behind for the sake of sex.

"Hey Perce, you know how to play the guitar right? Play a few jams?" Leo asked as he handed him the acoustic guitar. Percy laughed and strummed it unconsciously, "Dude I suck at playing the guitar, that's more Nico's and Luke's area of expertise," He admitted, aware of the fact that his boyfriend had _way_ more musical skills than it showed,

"Oh," Frank said, disappointed," Well can't you tell Nico to come play a song or two for us?"

"Dude Nico's asleep, thanks to you guys," Percy said, scrunching up his nose in annoyance,

"Still butthurt about the sex Percy? Seriously how can you even bang someone like Nico, he's so small and innocent," Thalia smirked,

"Oh believe me he's not small down there," Percy smirked, "Neither is he innocent in bed. He's more like a demon there,"

Thalia laughed, "Who would've known, our shy, tiny Nico is a sexy demon," Shaking her head she got up and took the guitar from his hands, "I know how to play the guitar as well, dipshits," she laughed as Leo's and Frank's attention moved to her and soon she was playing all sorts of songs for the two.

Sighing, Percy rested his back on the wall behind him, flashing a smile as Piper sent him a small friendly one. He couldn't really say he was close to the girl, they weren't even close enough to be friends, but according to his boyfriend she was a good enough person. Nico wasn't really friends with her, but if Nico was good at anything it was figuring out people's intentions. Percy didn't think he was judgmental, not at all; Nico accepted people as they were no questions asked. He was just talented at figuring out who was a nice person and who, well, was a royal bitch.

It took nearly thirty minutes -that were spent in gloom in Percy's case- when Luke finally entered their field of vision, a bit of lipstick on his chin which made everyone laugh,

"You ready to go?" He asked them, oblivious to said lipstick,

"Sure, right after you wipe that lipstick off," Travis laughed, sharing a high five with Percy as Grover threw Luke a napkin, letting him wipe away the shameful remains from his sexual encounter with his girlfriend.

"Shut up," He said as he wiped it all off, "At least I'm getting some Travis,"

"Oh he's getting some," Connor butted in, smirking as he pulled Travis from his hand, "He's getting some alright," He chuckled as he pulled his brother into a deep kiss, smirking as the others either groaned in disgust or laughed.

"Ew dude, cut it out," Luke groaned. Laughing, Travis pulled away from the brotherly kiss, ruffling his brother's hair, who laughed along, "Dude that's sick," Luke laughed,

"Oh, we all know you're secretly into incest, Luke," Connor smirked, avoiding a light punch from the blonde as he sat down.

"Okay guys, if we wanna find any good restaurants we need to go now," Grover said, moving to peck Juniper's lips as all the others got up. They were walking and laughing as they left from the school's main gate and closed it when Percy paused, looking back worriedly.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this" He said in a low tone, looking back at campus, "Something feels off,"

Immediately, Grover quieted down, a frown identical to his best friend's adorning his face as he looked onto the campus, "Yeah, maybe we should go back."

Everybody quieted down and watched the grounds until Luke snorted, breaking the silence,

"Percy, you bitch stop scaring everyone, nothing's going to happen. Let's go we're wasting time," He rolled his eyes and patted all their shoulders as they laughed and agreed reluctantly.

Percy was walking along with them when he shot a final glance that made him pause. He could've sworn he saw something move in the bushes, but before he could spare it another look, the others were dragging him along forcefully.

* * *

Nico jerked awake suddenly, his dorm-room completely dark save for a small light emanating from a scoobie-doo night-light that guided him as he put on his clothes frantically, breathing quite heavily.

Now, Nico had no idea what had woke him up, but trusting his instincts, he knew it was nothing good.

He put on his converse shoes and was in the process of walking towards the light switch before he paused and decided against it, his instincts screaming at him to _not_ do it. Sighing, he stood before the door of his dorm, contemplating nervously till he sighed again, cracking it open with utmost care, his instincts instructing him to be careful –though for what reason he did not know.

Nico looked left and right, frowning as he noticed how quiet the school campus was. Usually, he could hear the sounds of others as they danced or sang, but at the moment he could hear absolutely _nothing_.

Fear threatened to paralyze him and he quickly shut his door and walked towards the supposed place for the fire, knowing first hand that a person could never operate with fear. He kept on walking, frowning as he noticed drops of blood on the ground –maybe somebody had a nose bleed?- then they started growing in size and turned to large patches, before he rounded the corner and gasped in shock.

He found one of his friends, Juniper, hung on the nearest tree, a pool of her own blood inches under her dangling feet as it seemed that her intestines had been clawed out, left to dangle along with her limp body as her face started turning into a sickly blue.

Nico was about to approach the scene to investigate after part of his shock faded into numbness when arms shot out from the bushes beside him and pulled him into them, his eyes widening in panic as two hands clamped his mouth shut,

"Shh- shh, Nico it's me, it's me!" came Beckendorf's voice in an urgent whisper, making Nico quiet down before removing his hands.

"Charles- what-" Nico began to ask but went quiet as Charles put a finger to his lips as a gesture of silence, before pointing to where Juniper's body was hanging. Turning hesitantly, Nico faced the direction, clamping his mouth shut, a whimper threatening to leave his trembling lips as he watched none other than his best friend, Leo Valdez, stumble and fall to the ground, screaming as he fought to get up and continue to run, but at that moment a figure came up from behind him with a running chainsaw and ran it through his guts, his blood splattering the whole area as he screaming in agony before he, too, went limp.

Silent tears flowed down Nico's face as he watched the mysterious figure lift his best friend's lifeless body up and throw it on the tree branch across from Juniper, Leo's limp body dangling like a worn out rag doll. The figure paused a bit and fear struck Nico's heart as the mystery person started to turn in their direction, before a twig snapped elsewhere. Turning his head in that direction sharply, the figure made his chainsaw roar back to life before hurrying after the sound.

"W-w-who is that?" Nico whispered shakily, his tears still flowing at the loss of his best friend,

"I don't know; some sick fuck. He attacked suddenly, most of us just ran in different directions so I'm not sure who's still alive," Charles replied, "Silena went to look for them," He continued, concern obvious in his voice,

"Do you think they're alive?" Nico asked fearfully, wiping his wet face.

"I don't know man, I didn't even expect _you_ to be alive but here you are," Charles replied, and at that moment the bushes rustled and Silena appeared along with Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Connor and Jason.

"Hey baby," She whispered shakily, hugging him tight.

"Where are the others?" Charles asked as he nodded at each of them, all of them standing strong –or as strong as they could- despite the fear in their hearts.

"Some didn't come along," Conner said, "Like Annabeth, she said moving as a group will only kill us faster,"

Rachel nodded, "And some we found… dead." She said after a pause, smiling sadly as Thalia held her hand and squeezed.

"G-guys, where's Leo?" Jason asked, tears in his eyes as he tried to fight off the thought of Leo being dead.

Nico sighed, then led Jason to where he stood, pointing out his boyfriend for him. Jason quickly clamped his mouth shut as he screamed into his hands, anguished tears falling rapidly as he watches his boyfriend's obviously dead body.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Jason," Nico whispered as he hugged Jason close, letting him squeeze him as he soaked his shirt with his tears.

Everybody gave Jason a moment as he mourned before Reyna patted his shoulder gently,

"I'm sorry Jason, but we need to get going now," She said, her eyes as warm and sympathetic as they could get.

"Is there even a plan?" Jason asked shakily as he broke away from Nico, both of them still trying to control their tears.

"The plan is to get to the gate alive, and then out of this place. We'll have to run, guys," Charles said, watching as all hope escaped their eyes.

"Dude, I can't run that much, remember my injury?" Connor said, his voice starting to shake as he realized how slim his chances at survival were. Connor's injury was caused the previous year, when a speeding car had hit him hard enough to send him flying and crashing into a nearby wall. It had been a miracle he even lived, and most doctors expected him to never walk again, but with his determination and his brother's support he walked, and soon ran, but his legs were still too weak to run for more than roughly ten minutes before they started to hurt.

"You've got to try Connor," Thalia said, "We all need to get out alive,"

Sighing, Connor agreed to run, hoping against hope that he would see his brother again.

The group of teens turned tail and started running wildly, many of them –including Nico- tripping and falling more than once before hurriedly getting up and continuing to run, none of them turning to look behind until the sound of the roaring chainsaw started getting close.

"Fuck- he's here!" Silena screamed, alerting everyone of his presence, which caused even more panic.

"Shit, okay, okay, everybody keep going I can see the gate!" Charles said as he grabbed Silena and helped her keep going.

They all tried to speed up, Nico and Jason helping Connor along as his legs began to pain him, no more power in them, but no matter how fast they went the sound of the chainsaw only continued, if not got closer and louder.

Reaching the gate, Charles tried to open it before realizing it was locked and starting to shake it angrily,

"Fuck, it's locked!" He shouted, panic finally showing in his eyes as he shook it again, "Where the fuck are the keys?!" He shouted in frustration.

"Fuck, baby he's getting closer-" Silena squeaked as all the others tried to help Charles break down the gate, but to no avail.

"Shit man, this isn't working, I'm going to go buy you some time." Reyna said and ran back towards the man with the chainsaw, waving her arms at him before ducking into the forest near the road.

"Reyna don't!" Charles shouted then turned to the others, "Climb over the gate, I'm going to go after her," He said and quickly ran into the forest.

"No- Charlie- I'm coming with you!" Silena cried out and followed her boyfriend. The psycho's attention drew towards them and soon he was running behind them, leaving the group at the gate with little time to escape.

"Fuck," Nico cursed and looked at them, "You heard him, climb," He said and all of them sprang into action, starting to climb up and over the gate as fast as their jittery limbs could allow them.

Nico, Jason, Connor and Rachel had jumped over and were waiting for Thalia to jump to their side when the man returned, running at her with full speed, his roaring, bloody chainsaw in hand before he cut through her ankle, making her lose her footing and fall back, slashing through her torso before she even landed on the ground.

"Thalia!" Rachel screamed in both horror and loss as she watched the man disfigure her girlfriend.

"Rachel, Rachel, we need to go now!" Jason shouted as he pulled her along, the four of them running wildly in the empty street.

"Fuck we can't outrun him!" Connor shouted as he ran with the help of Jason, sweat and tears drenching his face as he gasped for air. At that moment, four laughing figures appeared in front of them, carrying dozens of bags filled with food and drinks.

"Woah, Nico, what's goin' on?" Grover's grin faded as he noticed the blood all over his friends.

"RUN!" Nico screamed as he ran with all the power in him, "FUCKING RUN!"

The four eventually understood what he had said and dropped the bags, running with their eyes wide as they heard the sound of the chainsaw coming up.

"What the fuck happened?!" Luke asked as the group neared a gas station.

"Run now- explain later," Nico gasped, accepting the helping hand Percy offered him as he almost fell.

The group ran without anymore conversation, each in their own final thoughts until Connor cried out a few feet away from the station, crumbling to his feet,

"I-I can't, I can't- go on without me I can't-" He sobbed, his eyes fixed at his twin brother,

"No- no, Connor, please!" Travis shouted, tears flowing down his face as he started making his way back to his brother.

"Please, Travis, I want you to live," Connor begged as the psycho got closer, and the others grabbed Travis and dragged him to the gas station, all of them looking behind at Connor,

"I'll come back to get you Connor!" Percy shouted, only half believing his promise as he dragged the boy's twin brother away,

"Thank god- there's a car, everybody get the fuck inside," Luke ordered, and everybody followed his orders without hesitation, Percy turning back to get Connor when Luke grabbed him,

"No time, man,"

"I promised,"

"I know," Luke said but pushed him into the car, shutting the door behind him before getting in and starting the engine, driving off as hurriedly as he could.

Nico winced and shed silent tears as he watched the man slash through Connor and drag him away, hugging Travis to his chest as the boy screamed and cried in agony at the loss of his sibling.

* * *

It had been ten months since the massacre. Nico was currently on his way to his therapy session. A therapist had been assigned to each of the survivors, and for good reason, because none of them was exactly right in the head anymore. The one least affected was probably Percy, who hadn't witnessed most of the killings, and he'd gotten to keep his boyfriend. Still, it was a challenge to get Nico to respond in most days, and when Nico _was_ responding, Percy's own mind was clogged with guilt from leaving so many of his friends to die.

Nobody blamed anybody, of course, but many of the parents of the unlucky victims despised the survivors, though Nico truly couldn't blame them or say they were being unfair. The whole fact that he and the others got to survive, while their friends died a cruel, painful death, wasn't fair in the least, and the worst part was that his friends died in complete vain.

If you're interested in what happened to the criminal, he was eventually caught, many were injured and many were killed while they tried to catch him, and after that he was sent to a special mental hospital for highly dangerous criminals, where he was locked into a cell so isolated and secured he would probably never escape.

That was what the people in charge told the survivors, thinking that it would put their minds to ease and help them carry out a normal life, but what they couldn't understand was the fact that they would never, ever, be normal again, and that was precisely why they had to go to therapy, and some were admitted into mental hospitals.

The first that was admitted into a mental hospital was Travis, who was so devastated and so shaken, his soul and mind so broken, he could no longer even know who he was, where he was, or what was happening around him, and all he could do was shout and scream for his dead brother. He was kept there for six months, where he developed, or so they said. They eventually released him. One week later, he was found dead in the bath tub with his wrists slashed, and a box that once carried pills empty on the ground. His parents were devastated, but could do nothing but bury their second son and mourn until the end of time.

The second that was admitted into a mental hospital was Jason. He hadn't so much as lost his mind, but he had so much guilt in him, and the only release he found was in harming himself, which turned into him staying in his room most of the time, which turned into him isolating himself until they dragged him to the mental hospital to be treated.

Jason got better, he started communicating again, and soon he could carry out conversations without breaking down or having an anxiety attack. The doctors also thought he stopped harming himself, which is why he was released, but he never did stop, and that he told to Nico, who promised to keep it a secret because there was no reason _not_ to.

The rest didn't really get admitted into any sorts of mental hospitals, but they had regular check-ups there besides their therapy sessions. Grover and Luke had a session twice a week. The two were okay, but they were miserable to say the least, and Percy only had to go once every couple of weeks. As for Rachel and Nico, they had daily therapy sessions at first, which then became four days a week, but even with that, the two stayed very distraught, and most of the time had trouble operating at all.

"Hey," A voice interrupted Nico's thick, jumbled thoughts that weren't even jumbled, in fact, his mind was made up of silence, but such a thick silence that it absorbed him. He kept on thinking about things, and he kept on seeing blood all around, and he kept on remembering the sound of that chainsaw, and that took up most of his attention so that he couldn't really focus on life anymore.

"Hey, Nico," Percy touched Nico's hand as he drove and Nico jerked away, turning to look at him with wide, frightened eyes before they returned to normal, Nico sighing shakily,

"Sorry," He muttered quietly, moving his hand back to touch Percy's.

"It's alright," Percy smiled gently, making Nico smile back. Percy was such a considerate person, and that was the only reason Nico hadn't completely lost it, "You're just so deep in thought, you know it's not good when you're that deep in thought,"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm just tired," Nico admitted, which was true.

"Did you sleep at night?"

"I ran out of sleeping pills,"

"Oh. Well we can get you some today, alright?" Percy smiled and took Nico's hand in his own and guided it to his lips, kissing it gently before focusing on the road again. Nico watched Percy for a few seconds, a smile touching his lips before the images of his friends flashed before his eyes as quick as lightening, preventing him from feeling the possible happiness that almost touched his heart and he flinched, tears filling his eyes as he watched the street gloomily, his hands clutching the seat tightly as the sound of the car transformed into the horrible sound of a chainsaw, a sound he surely would never, ever, forget.

* * *

**Hey! So the chainsaw was inspired by Texas Chainsaw Massacre, obviously, but that's it. The whole thing was inspired when I was hanging out with my friend -Ban- at school when nobody was there, who suggested that it would be really cool if I wrote a story in a campus, so this happened. None of this matters, I just thought I'd tell you in case you want to know what inspired it.**

**The incest part, it's not exactly incest, the two were joking and I hope you picked up on that, but if you didn't then yes they were joking. Still, if you want it to be legit, you can go ahead and think of them as having true feelings for each other. I kept it that way so that both ways would work just fine.**

**Anyway this wasn't that much of a horror, but I had it already written and I thought I'd just update it. Either way, I'd really like to know what you guys think, so please drop a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Charlie-the-Spider**


End file.
